Meeting No XX56
by kimikissu07
Summary: Something happened after meeting number XX56 that made Spain and America's blood boil and almost killed England.  England x Philippines.


Title: Meeting No. XX56 Author/Artist: kimikissu07 Character(s) or Pairing(s): England/OC!Philippines, America, Spain, mentions of Prussia and others Rating: T Warnings: OC characters, country names used, unbeta-ed story.  
>Summary: Something happened after meeting number XX56 that made Spain and America's blood boil and almost killed England.<p>"Bloody git! How many times should I tell you never eat ice cream during meeting?" England said.<p>

America spilled his ice cream on one of his reports, the one with his suggestion on how to stop the widening of the hole in the ozone layer. Well, maybe it s the one with his build-a-huge-hero plan, but still. To England, it shows how irresponsible America is. Now, many nations have evacuated from the room, knowing that England will cause havoc and the meeting is already ended. But some remained, seeing this as an entertainment. With Prussia (their usual entertainment) being behave because of Philippines, the meetings are getting boring.

But I didn t mean to. It s just that I felt hungry while listening to you America tried to reason.

What? It s just night o clock! Just two hours ago, you ate your breakfast! even if England felt insulted, he just ignored it.

I didn t! I woke up late! America defended himself.

That is your problem! Why don t you start waking up early? England felt his anger rise.

England, I m pretty sure America didn t- Philippines intervened, walking up to them, but it seems like England doesn t even noticed her. By this time, it s just the three of them on the room (she forced Prussia to go on first with Hungary s help).

Curse you, America! England shouted. His wand appeared out of nowhere, a little swing and poof, the curse is done. But it seems that the curse didn t affected America.

It affected Philippines.

Philippines turned into a toddler. Her long black hair shortened up to her shoulder, her round dark brown eyes got bigger and her soft face got smaller. She wore the dress Spain used to give her during his colonization on her islands. They stared at her and she tilted her head to the left.

"Uncle Ingwan? she said.

Oh, her voice is so cute too. England nearly squealed. He smiled as he picked her up.

Philippines! he said in return. He brought his free hand on her head and messed up her hair, she, in return, frowned and arranged her hair neatly.

Ah, good old days. Those days when he is (supposed to be) colonizing Philippines but ended up only babysitting her. Damn that Spain. How could he gotten a hold on this cute little tropical country and just acquire her resources? And give her a lot of work. He doesn t even let her learn Spanish. And then sell her to America.

America can see that all of England s anger have evaporated and he is definitely being ignored. He watched as England rocked Philippines in his hands, he looks really happy. At first. His facial expression switches from enjoying to happy to annoy to angry. And now, he is glaring to him.

What? he asked. England just glared.

By this time, it seems like Philippines noticed him. She turned to him and stared at him with those big round dark brown eyes of hers. America did squeal.

Philippines! So cute! he walked near them, ready to scoop her up from England s arms, but she just wrapped her hands around and hid her face on England s neck. It made him confused.

It made England confused too. He patted Philippines back.

Look, Philippines, it is America, he cooed to her while pointing at America. Philippines took a peek from her hiding place (England s neck) to see him. She just shook her head.

Philippines, it s me, your hero! See? See? America said, trying to make her remember. When he saw that Philippines just hugged England s neck tighter, he gave up.

England, what did you do? he turned to England, frustrated that his Philippines doesn t know who her hero is.

I didn t do anything. I just cast the spell like I usually do, England said, still rocking the young Filipina in his arms who seems like is afraid of America. I think. Bloody hell, I made a mistake on the dumbledora the explora part, England thought.

Then why did this happen? America asked.

I have no idea, he said to save his pride, But if she is not going with you, and she is even calling me like she called me back then he tried to gathered the clues to know what is the difference between the curse he used to America before and the curse he (accidentally) put on Philippines. Just like Sherlock Holmes.

Philippines, it s me, America, the one who gives you burgers and fried chickens that you partnered up with rice, by the way, he said, hoping for her to recognize him, but the last part is said with sarcastic bitterness.

America, I don t think she understands you, Arthur said, finally understanding the situation.

What do you mean? This is Philippines, the fifth good English speaking country in the world! Of course she understands me. Plus, I taught her well, he said, defending Philippines and his teaching skills.

No. The fact that she doesn t know you, calls me Uncle Ingwan -he copied the way Philippines said it- and doesn t respond when you talk to her means that she shrunk back to being a kid. Her appearance, memory and experience. It means that she doesn t know you, and English language and what happened centuries ago to us seemed like just yesterday to her, he said and recovered his lost pride. Case closed.

So this Philippines doesn t know me? America said with low spirit. God, this is Philippines before she knew him? She s so damn cute! Well, the Philippines who knows him is damn beautiful.

No. I need to research and make an antidote. Meanwhile, I ll just play with her. And don t you dare to follow, she doesn t like you, England said and the last words stung America s heart.

England was out of the room when a thought hit him.

That curse is supposed to be for him.

Damn that old man, he is such a pedophile, he said with small disgust

A light bulb appeared.

If Philippines knew England If I remembered correctly, he said, recalling his Philippine history lesson decades ago, before England, the one who conquered her is another pedophile, he sighed and off he go to find the other pedophile, namely, Spain.

What? Mi hija? Dios Mio! Where is she?

As expected, Spain panicked when America told him about the curse. Spain nearly crushed Romano in a hug in his panic, like a pillow when America is watching a horror film. A long string of Italian, Spanish and English curses are heard.

She s fine. All we need to do is find England. She s with him, he said, knowing that the country will make the Spaniard s blood boil with anger. Hah, that s what you get for being a pedophile, England.

Inglaterra, and here he is, Spain s conqueror side. You can see old hatreds, blood and power reflect in his eyes. America cringed, definitely in the right mind to be scared. Romano, on the other hand, found it hot.

A-anyway, we should get going, America just said instead.

Spain looked liked he will conquer somebody s vital region. In the bloody way.

Beautiful, England said, eyeing the girl with a flower in her hair. The girl smiled and soon laughed, knowing that what the man said was a compliment, even if she doesn t really understand it. England soon followed. They are playing at the garden with some fairies and a flying mint bunny.

There they are, America said, hiding behind the bushes. Spain is beside him, who is uncharacteristically quiet. Curious, America turned to him, only the see the Spaniard drooling.

Ahhh~ Mi hija. So c-cute. Bu-buhyoo~ he chanted. He does it like how he does when Romano blushes. Man, so gay and pedophile.

He was disgusted. What s with these old men? He turned to spy on England and Philippines again.

They look happy, especially England. He is a bit jealous, England usually smiled like that when he was little. He frowned. He frown furtherer when England stood up and dance with Philippines. Like he does with him when he was little. Okay, maybe he missed those days but he doesn t really regret going against him. After all of those wars, at least he is independent and his own nation with his own freedom. But he did miss England, really.

Spain is so jealous, on the other hand. Back then, when he is with Philippines, all he made her do is clean and work and take away her resources. They played for the first decades but that s it. She soon fell under the care of England. After a couple of years, Philippines became his again, but not like before. She began to be a rebel and he begun to weaken so he sold her to America. And after three hundred thirty three years under him, she s free.

After some time of dance, Philippines and England settled down again. Spain and America can see Philippines is having fun with England. Okay, maybe, they will lessen the pain.

Or maybe not.

Salamat! young Philippines said to England. She scooped his head with her tiny hands and kissed him. On the lips.

Poof! The curse is lifted.

But not England s lips. They are still on Philippines .

This scene made America s and Spain s eyes twitched. They stood abruptly, making England and Philippines faces part and looked at them with red faces and shocked expression. They, in return (to England), glared and are ready for battle.

Inglaterra! Spain s threatening voice sent chills on their spines.

England! America s uncharacteristically low voice made them feel cold air.

W-wait! England tried to explain in vain.

RUN FOR IT, ENGLAND! Philippines just said, hoping her friend is fast enough to get away from her over-reacting and over-protecting ex-conquerors.

Too much pain for his first kiss (with a woman). 


End file.
